darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Within the Light/Transcript
Your Newest Mission *'Arianwyn:' (Player name), just the person we need. *'Player:' What's wrong, Arianwyn? *'Arianwyn:' Do you remember Thorgel? *'Player:' Of course, he's the dwarf who tunnelled into the back of the Temple of Light. *'Arianwyn:' Yes, him. Following your quest to enable the temple's defences, he stayed there to guard the Death Altar. *'Player:' Thorgel is working with us now? *'Arianwyn:' Yes, he has decided to join our cause and looks to help remove threats from our lands, so he and his men can return safely to Keldagrim. Who knows what the mourners would do to them... or the Underground Pass, for that matter. *'Player:' That's great news for everyone, but why did you ask if I remembered him? *'Arianwyn:' Because he has just sent word via messenger that something is going on down in the temple. *'Player:' The Death Guard have made it through the defences? *'Arianwyn:' No, no. This is something different entirely. It appears there may be more to this temple than meets the eye. Are you ready to help us again? *'Player:' Okay, I'll help. What exactly am I helping with? *'Arianwyn:' As I was saying, Thorgel has reported something has happened at the point where the light merges in the temple. It is of vital importance that we investigate. *'Player:' WE investigate? *'Arianwyn:' Yes, this discovery could be linked to the elder elves' whereabouts - they disappeared after building the temple. It is too important for me to ignore, so I'm coming with you. *'Player:' Great, except you seem to be forgetting something. You said none of your elves have managed to get past the Death Guard. *'Arianwyn:' You forget the great resource we have gained recently: you. You can walk freely through their outpost and into the tunnels to the temple. With the temple's defences in place, it should be safe to use elven magic in there. *'Player:' Elven magic? Sounds like you're forming a plan here without me - fill me in! *'Arianwyn:' The plan isn't quite complete yet. We'll need a few things to make this work.... *'Player:' Okay, it should be easy enough to get another set of mourner gear at Arandar or in the Death Guard outpost. *'Arianwyn:' Don't forget you'll still need an outfit yourself. *'Player:' So a full set of mourner gear for us both. What's next? *'Arianwyn:' That should give us options if, Seren forbid, we get spotted by the Death Guard. Second, we'll need a distraction. We could teleport in without one, but I foresee capture if we try. Elven magic will not be subtle and the Death Guard are always on alert. *'Player:' So what do you suggest? *'Arianwyn:' You know the area better than I, so this one is down to you. If we have an ally in the outpost, then use them. *'Player:' Hmm, okay. I'll have a think on that. What is the last thing we need? *'Arianwyn:' The last thing is a method of getting to the Temple of Light. You'll have to bind a teleport crystal to the location we'll be teleporting to. ''- Arianwyn hands you a blank teleport crystal -'' *'Arianwyn:' I know you've not tried crystal chanting before, but I've already prepared this one, so most of the work is done. The most skilled of us can chant pitches beyond what human ears can hear, and thus shape seeds into forms of our choosing. A shape and form doesn't matter here, you'll only need a basic chant. Sing into the seed when you're in the area we need to teleport into - the harmonic feedback in the area will be enough for it to bind to that location. If you accomplish this I can strengthen it to carry us both close to the doors of the Temple of Light. *'Player:' I'll get sorting out our departure. *'Arianwyn:' May Seren's song guide you. I'll finalise things here to make sure Lletya is secure in my absence. Speaking with Arianwyn again *'Player:' About those tasks I need to do... **'Arianwyn:' Well, as you can see, I'm not disguised. You might want to sort that out. **'Player:' Oh, yes, I'd better get to Arandar and grab a set of mourner gear for you. **'Arianwyn:' I've not had the enchanted teleport crystal from you yet. Did you chant it? **'Player:' I knew I forgot something. No worries, I'll get down there as soon as I can to enchant the blank teleport crystal. **'Arianwyn:' You've not mentioned a distraction to me. Did you find an ally who can help us on the inside? **'Player:' No, I'm still working on that. I'll let you know as soon as it's sorted. **'Arianwyn:' Try to get the tasks done as soon as possible - time is wasting. *'Player:' Remind me about what has happened so far. **'Arianwyn:' You are the one who has got us this far and you're saying you've forgotten? **'Player:' Of course not, it's just that so much has happened. **'Arianwyn:' Fine, then. What would you like your memory refreshing about? ***'Player:' The Death Guard and mourners. ****'Arianwyn:' Well, where to start? For one thing, they are, in fact, one and the same. The Death Guard are a group of dark elves obsessed with bringing the Dark Lord back to our lands. They used King Lathas's greed against him - Lathas wants to conquer Camelot and saw helping the Death Guard as a way of doing so. ****'Player:' Ah, yes, I'm remembering now...and you opened the sealed message I was carrying, which exposed Lathas as a traitor to me. ****'Arianwyn:' That's right, but Lathas himself seems to have been used. While it was he who had Tyras killed...and who staged the plague to stop the threat of Iban on Ardougne, it turns out the Death Guard are just using him. ****'Player:' Yes, I recall them saying they overstated the threat so as to scare him into faking the plague and handing over West Ardougne for them to run. ****'Arianwyn:' And in doing so, they set up the outpost beneath West Ardougne and, ovre time, that's granted them access to the caverns below, where they hope to find the Temple of Light. ****'Player:' Great, thanks for that reminder, Arianwyn. ****'Arianwyn:' No problem, Player. Anything else? ***'Player:' The Temple of Light. ****'Arianwyn:' As we both know, the temple, is in fact, a massive safeguard to protect the Death Altar. ****'Player:' And that's it? ****'Arianwyn:' In my opinion, no. The temple is a testament to elven craftsmanship. Although it protects the altar, there has to be more to it. Our great ancestors - the elder elves who founded Prifddinas - are the ones who built it. ****'Player:' The elder elves? ****'Arianwyn:' You only need to look at the temple to see their skill was on a different level to our own. With all the threats of the Dark Lord, the dark elves and the dangers beyond Arandar, the elders disappeared, along with the city of Prifddinas. ****'Player:' What do you mean? How can a city disappear? ****'Arianwyn:' A good question, Player. Our great capital no longer exists - it just disappeared from the map along with the elders. I fear it lost forever. ****'Player:' I'm still confused! How can a city just disappear? ****'Arianwyn:' I don't have that answer for you, good or evil may be behind its disappearance. I hope only to find it once more, if it even still exists. ****'Player:' But what of the mourners heading over Arandar - I've seen them come out of Prifddinas's east gate! ****'Arianwyn:' I've studied their movements extensively, Player. Are you sure they really came out of that gate? ****'Arianwyn:' Anything else? ***'Player:' That's all, thanks. *'Player:' Actually, don't worry. The Ally The Gnome *'Gnome:' What are you after now? *'Player:' Calm down. I just need to talk to you about something. *'Gnome:' You brought toad crunchies? *'Player:' Well, no, I didn't. Sorry. *'Gnome:' Oh, come one. This nail-and-prune stew gets old after a while, you know. *'Player:' Listen! Will you let me finish? *'Gnome:' Fine, fine, get on with it. *'Player:' Getting straight to the point, I need a favour... and you've been helpful in the past. *'Gnome:' What favour? *'Player:' Let's just say I need to get my 'friend' down here and he hasn't got the clearance. I'm going to try teleporting directly into the caves, bypassing all the security. *'Gnome:' Why do I get the feeling you're not really one of these guys? **Tell the truth ***'Player:' Alright, I'm not with these guys really. What I'm trying to do could stop some seriously bad things happening. Are you going to help the side of good? **Stay undercover ***'Player:' How dare you assume such things! Do I need to get my torture feather out again? My friend just needs to get in so he can further the Death Guard's plan a little faster. *'Gnome:' Fine, but on one condition. *'Player:' Let's have it. No wait, let me guess: toad crunchies? *'Gnome:' No, freedom. My freedom. *'Player:' Okay, how about this... You just cause as much trouble as you can here, doing whatever you want to distract these guys while I sneak in. In return, I'll have a word with the head mourner about releasing you. *'Gnome:' I suppose we have a deal. I can't see if you speak to him really - you could just walk out - so I've no choice but to trust you'll keep your word. The Head Mourner *'Head Mourner:' What do you want? *'Player:' Nothing major, I hope. I was just thinking about the gnome inventor we've been holding captive. *'Head Mourner:' Since when is your place to think? *'Player:' I think what I have to say is important, sir? It's just about the gnome, and having him so close to operations here. What if someone were to sneak in and see him? *'Head Mourner:' Sneak in? *'Player:' Imagine if a curious child or thief managed to get down here and spotted him. He's the only evidence that our operations here aren't quite legitimate, if you see what I mean. *'Head Mourner:' Well, I can see that it wouldn't look good, but are you silly enough to think out security measures can be breached? *'Player:' It is entirely theoretical, but all loose ends must be removed to ensure success, don't you agree. Plus the gnomes have magicks of their own. *'Head Mourner:' Hmm, that's true. We do have to be careful. What do you think we should do with the prisoner? **'Player:' We should release him. ***'Head Mourner:' Release? That may be a bit drastic, don't you think? ***'Player:' Maybe so, but we can't risk him being found imprisoned against his will, surely? ***'Head Mourner:' Okay, you make a good point. I will consider it. ***'Player:' Okay, I'll leave it to you. **'Player:' Just make sure he's watched. ***'Head Mourner:' He is being watched! Enough of this. ***'Head Mourner:' Okay, I'll leave you to it. *''Talking to him again'' **'Head Mourner:' I've got no time for you, I'm sorry. I need to focus on my missing dig crews. Yes, I'm still considering your proposal to release the gnome. *''Talking to the gnome again'' **'Gnome:' I was just thinking about starting to make trouble here. Did you speak with the head mourner about my release? **'Player:' Yes, already done, my short friend. I put in a good word and suggested we release you after your help. **'Gnome:' And? **'Player:' He's considering it. Stay positive! The Chanting *'Player:' This would make for a great teleport spot! I guess I'll try singing into the crystal now. ''- Cutscene starts -'' *'Mourner:' Can you hear that? *'Mourner:' My ears! It hurts! *'Mourner:' Argh, make it stop! ''- Cutscene ends -'' *'Player:' That seemed to work - I must have an enchanting singing voice. Returning to Arianwyn *'Player:' Arianwyn! You asked me to bring you some mourner gear, so here it is. *'Arianwyn:' Is it okay to take it off your kinds now? *'Player:' Sure, take it now. *'Arianwyn:' Thanks, I think I look quite the part now. *'Player:' About those tasks I need to do... *'Arianwyn:' I've not had the enchanted teleport crystal from you yet. Did you chant it? *'Player:' I tried my best. It seemed to get some feedback from the area - I hope it is enough? *'Arianwyn:' Wow, not bad for your first chant. It seems to have been bound to the area enough for me to strengthen it. *'Arianwyn:' I doubt you heard that, did you? You've shown promise though. Perhaps I could have Eluned teach you more in the future. *'Player:' Wait, how did you chant with that gasmask on? *'Arianwyn:' It's not easy to do. I don't want to chant my own horn, but there are few that can match me. *'Player:' Show off, I thought my chanting was pretty good. So the crystal will carry us both now? *'Arianwyn:' Definitely. Nice job. You've not mentioned a distraction to me. Did you find an ally who can help us on the inside? *'Player:' Yes, the Death Guard has a captive gnome inventor who's agreed to create a distraction. I've had his help before. *'Arianwyn:' A gnome? Can he be trusted? What did it take to get his help? *'Player:' I'll trust him because he trusted me to put in a good word with the head mourner to set him free. *'Arianwyn:' Well, okay. I'll trust your decision. Are you actually going to help the gnome out, though? *'Player:' Yes, in fact. I've already had a word with the head mourner and he's considering it. *'Arianwyn:' You didn't waste any time doing that, did you? Let's hope your good deed pays off for us. Great news! That's all the tasks complete! I guess thanks are in order. *'Player:' I'd say so. Are we ready to go? *'Arianwyn:' Well, we've got everything we need. I'm ready to go, are you? *'Player:' I'm ready to go. *'Arianwyn:' Okay, the enchanted teleport crystal should link the two of us temporarily. You go first and quickly feedback if the coast is clear. If it is, I'll be able to use the remaining power to teleport in after you. *'Player:' Got it - send me first to get eaten by dark beasts. *'Player:' Okay, Arianwyn, it looks clear! *'Player:' You made it! Welcome to the Temple of Light! Follow me, I'll take you through to Thorgel. *'Arianwyn:' Okay, I'm with you. The Temple *''Talking to Arianwyn'' **'Arianwyn:' Wow, I can't believe I'm actually here. This is elven history! ***Talk about what's happened so far. ***'Player:' So, what do you think of the temple? ****'Arianwyn:' It's amazing, and complicated to say the least. Where do we go next? *****''Outside the temple'' ******'Player:' The temple is to the west. Follow me and we'll go inside. *****''Inside the temple'' ******'Player:' The crystal here is familiar, I remember going up the stairs near it - leg's go. *****''First floor'' ******'Player:' Ah, I remember this area...I went south. There is a small staircase that we need to climb up. *****''Second floor'' ******'Player:' Next we go north - the stairs there lead down towards where Thorgel is. *****''Final room of the temple'' ******'Player:' Thorgel's on the bottom floor of the temple in the room on the west side. Let's head there. ****'Arianwyn:' Okay, following you. ***'Player:' Can you leave me alone? The Death Altar *'Player:' We made it! And both still in one piece too. *'Thorgel:' Wow, I can't believe you got Arianwyn here safely. I never thought I'd see the day. *'Player:' Thanks. I guess I should leave you to fill him in on the news. *'Thorgel:' Much appreciated, (player name), he will probably have something for you to do while we catch up, so I'll let you speak with him first. *'Arianwyn:' I'm going to speak with Thorgel and let him update me on the situation down here. *'Player:' No problem. Do you need me to do anything? *'Arianwyn:' Yes, if you don't mind taking a quick look at the pillar itself. the energy from it didn't seem dangerous to you, so I imagine you can touch it. Let us know your findings, if any. *'Player:' I'll get right on it. ''- The pillar seems to do no harm. The energy it produces reminds you of the power crystal in the Temple of Light -'' *'Player:' It's strange, Arianwyn, very strange. *'Arianwyn:' What's wrong, Player? What's strange? *'Player:' It's hard to describe, but all that time I spent down here, getting that crystal trinket powered up...I guess I got used to the energy of this place. *'Arianwyn:' What are you saying? *'Player:' I'm saying that the energy of that pillar really reminds me of the crystal trinket and the copy you gave me, as if they are somehow linked. *'Arianwyn:' Luckily, I've got that trinket on me. I guess the next thing to do is to try using on the pillar. *'Arianwyn:' Okay, but be careful. Although the energy appears not to cause you harm, who knows what it's really capable of. The trinket *'Player:' Wow! That was different. I'd better let Arianwyn know what happened. Thorgel *'Player:' Did you see that, Thorgel? *'Thorgel:' Yes! You seemed to spark a serious reaction out of that pillar. It seems like the trinket was linked after all. *'Player:' I think the trinket worked, but it was too small to deal with whatever the pillar was trying to do. *'Thorgel:' I'd definitely speak with Arianwyn about this - he'll know what to do. Arianwyn *'Player:' Well, things just went from strange to... something else! *'Arianwyn:' Sorry, I was deep in conversation with Thorgel here and missed it - what happened? *'Player:' It looks like my hunch was right. The pillar's energy is similar to the trinket's, as they sparked a sort of reaction with each other. It felt as if the trinket was too small to contain the energy, though. *'Arianwyn:' Well, it seems that you may have some link to this energy. I would say the plan of action is clear. *'Player:' I'm not going to like this, am I? *'Arianwyn:' If the trinket it too small, try something bigger... like yourself! *'Player:' Or we could try you? *'Arianwyn:' No, it's clear you have some sort of link with this energy. Besides, I need to be on hand in case something does happen. **'Player:' But you're a similar size to me! ***'Arianwyn:' Ten out of ten for observation, now let's get on with this. ***'Player:' ... **'Player:' What do you mean if something bad happens? ***'Arianwyn:' I meant only IF something bad happens. Shall we get on with this? **'Player:' I'm not even going to argue. *'Arianwyn:' Okay, while this may sound dangerous, I'm sure it's straightforward. Just repeat the process of how you made the trinket. *'Player:' Well, I took the trinket to the Death Altar, where it charged, then I placed it with the power crystal on the third floor of the temple. *'Arianwyn:' It's no different, then. Hop onto the Death Altar and then get to the power crystal. *'Player:' What do you mean 'hop onto the Death Altar'? *'Arianwyn:' Thorgel? Care to help (player name) up? *'Thorgel:' Sure, I'll meet you at the altar, (player name). *''Speaking to Arianwyn again'' **'Arianwyn:' What are you doing out here? Get to the Death Altar. **'Player:' I don't suppose you have a death talisman I could have? **'Player:' Sure, it's my only one though - no replacements. Jumping onto the Death Altar * Player: I think I need to get up on the altar, Thorgel... * Thorgel: Indeed, are you ready for me to help you up? ** Player: I think I can climb up on my own, thanks. *** Thorgel: I have no doubt that is true, but I have to help. We can't risk you damaging the altar as you climb up. Okay, here we go! ** Player: Okay, let's do this. *** Thorgel: Okay, here we go! *** Thorgel: Wow! I can't imagine that charge will last forever. You'd better get to the power crystal in the Temple of Light before it wears off. ** Player: Not right now. Another Light Puzzle * Player: Well, that door's got to be the way forward. I just need a way to open it. * Player: There are four light switches on the wall near the door. They must have something to do with it. * Player: Another light beam? It must be involved somehow. Prifddinas reverted Thorgel *'Thorgel:' Hey, Player, Arianwyn said to let you know he couldn't wait any longer. He's gone back to Lletya to make sure it remains safe. *'Thorgel:' How did the investigation go in the temple? *'Player:' I'd say we're one step closer to finding the elven city. It turns out it is underground in crystal seed form! No wonder I've never seen it on a map - it has to be grown! *'Thorgel:' I thought these temples were quite the defences, but reverting a whole city to crystal? That's something else. *'Thorgel:' Don't let me keep you any longer; I think Arianwyn will definitely want to hear of this discovery. Gnome * Gnome: Well, I caused a distraction and I didn't see you get caught, so I assume my side of our deal worked. Did you speak to the head mourner about my release? * Player: Yes, already done, my short friend. I put in a good word and suggested we release you after your help. * Gnome: And? * Player: He's considering it. Stay positive! Arianwyn *'Arianwyn:' (Player name)! I apologise for leaving the temple, I had to return and ensure Lletya was safe while you continued the investigation *'Player:' Not a problem, Arianwyn, and you won't guess what I've found out. *'Arianwyn:' Tease no further, what have you discovered? *'Player:' I managed to figure out how to open some more light-locks, which revealed a ladder. I climbed far above the room to trigger a final switch, opening the door below. *'Arianwyn:' And inside the door? *'Player:' A dead elf, beneath a rockslide. Because I don't think he entered from the temple side, he was clearly heading from where the corridor leads to and must have perished in the rockslide. *'Arianwyn:' Any clues as to who he was? *'Player:' Oh, yes, you might want to take a look at this. *'Player:' You said this might lead to the discovery of what happened to the elders and Prifddinas. It looks like it has! *'Arianwyn:' Amazing news; great working with you, (player name). I'll send word to Thorgel right away and see if he can get some of his men energised like you were, now we know it's safe. As you've opened the doors, they can get in there and begin clearing the rubble. *'Player:' Sounds like a plan. Let me know if you need my help again. *'Arianwyn:' I will do, thanks again! Transcript